narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanae and Koge
Hanae (花絵) and Koge (焦げ) are sisters of the Matsuoka Family (松岡), a crime syndicate operating on the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rivers. The family holds power over a portion of land on either side of the border, procured generations before by bribery and threats, and makes income by commanding trade on significant roads and extorting towns in their territory. Eventually, the family turned from crime, under the influence of Hanae, and became a trading business. Background The previous patriarch of the family, Reiji Matsuoka, was the last of the active crime lords. Traditionally, the eldest son would take over as patriarch, but Reijis wife bore him no sons. Therefore, he trained his two daughters from a young age in business, although he never intended for either of them to take over the family business. Instead, he also carefully planned to marry each daughter off to a man he felt was qualified to take over after he died. His plans didn't go as expected, however, when his eldest daughter, Koge, began having a secret relationship with a local fisherman's son and became pregnant. Reiji, ever the observant and overbearing father, found out about the secret relationship and pregnancy. Furious, Reiji forced Koge to marry a man of his choosing and claim that the child was this man's. For the duration of her pregnancy, she was kept in seclusion, away from her lover, forced to live with the man her father chose for her. After giving birth to her baby, her lover came to take her away, but her husband caught them, and Koge killed him. She and her lover escaped with their baby, but Reiji sent mercenaries to hunt the three of them down and kill them. The mercenaries found them and killed Koge's lover, but she escaped into the forest. The mercenaries caught up to her and killed her, but hesitated at the sight of the baby. Instead of killing the baby outright, they put the baby in a bag and left her in the middle of the forest to die of exposure. The baby was later found by Zabuza Momochi and his ANBU team, brought back to Konoha, and later adopted by Zabuza and Haku Yuki. They named her Usagi. Hanae was devestated at the loss of her sister, and suspected Reiji had something to do with her disappearance, but had no one to turn to. She bid her time and plotted her revenge, all the while posing as the perfect daughter. Eventually, Reiji found her a man to marry, and with her husband had a son. Her husband was respectful of her and treated her well, which she was thankful for. He died a few years after his son was born. Reiji refused to ever speak of his eldest daughter, and pretended like she never existed. Hanae never forgot what her father did to her, and so, when her son was young, she poisoned Reiji's drink, killing him. She took over as head of the family, despite traditions, and some of her kinsmen were not pleased. Many supported her, however, knowing what a capable young woman she was. She slowly steered the family syndicate away from crime and towards honest trade, and made retributions to the villages her family had extorted for years. Under her rule, the Matsuoka family became even more affluent and powerful, and even gained the favor of the Daimyo. Koge Koge, the eldest sister, is said to be very beautiful and intellegent, with impulsive tendencies and an iron will. She had a very close relationship with her sister. She had light blond hair, pale skin, striking blue eyes, and light freckles. Hanae Hanae is the younger sister. She had her sister's iron will, and is stubborn and calculating. She is an excellent business woman, and believes in justice and honor. She looked up to her sister more than any other, and her death was devestating for her. When she became the family matriarch, she built a memorial in her honor. She had one son, Baku.